Noções sobre a amizade
by Gih Bright
Summary: Nem Naruto, nem Sasuke haviam percebido, mas a verdade é que pequenos vínculos, como a amizade, são tão chatos como uma mosca. Sasuke e Naruto, amizade apenas.


**Sinopse: **Nem Naruto, nem Sasuke haviam percebido, mas a verdade é que pequenos vínculos, como a amizade, são tão chatos como uma mosca. Sasuke e Naruto, amizade apenas. Presente para a Hee!

**Avisos: **

**a) **A fic _não_ está betada. Erros por minha conta;

**b) **Não faço a _menor ideia_ se consegui colocar os personagens IC;

**c)** Spoilers até o capítulo 550 do mangá;

**d) **Song-fic com a música "_mosca na sopa_", do Raul Seixas;

**e) **Fic de presente para a _**Hee (Hiei-and-Shino**_), não sei se está digna dela, mas tentei;

**f) **A fic é _só_ sobre amizade, não tem cunho amoroso, ou seja, a leitura é livre a quem gostar dos personagens. Por favor, não me venham com richinhas de "Naruto é demais enquanto o Sasuke é um babaca!" ou "Sasuke tem que ser fodido pelo Naruto!", please, isso é infantilidade.

* * *

**Noções sobre a amizade.**

Por _Gih Bright_

* * *

_Eu sou a mosca,_

_que pousou em sua sopa._

_Eu sou a mosca,_

_que pintou pra lhe abusar!_

Naruto ainda era um menino quando viu suas habilidades serem superadas por um pequeno gênio. Foi difícil notar isso, pois todos os olhos se voltaram para o menino e mesmo suas brincadeiras não eram mais tão engraçadas. A verdade era que ninguém o notava. E quando o faziam lhe dirigiam apenas olhares de indiferença ou desprezo, sem qualquer razão aparente; enquanto que o menino o olhava com ares de superioridade. Mas às vezes parecia não se importar.

O menino era triste. O menino era solitário. O menino era melhor que ele. O menino se chamava Uchiha Sasuke e ele lhe irritava - aquela era a verdade.

(Porque o menino era o seu reflexo no espelho, só que Naruto ainda não sabia disso)

* * *

_Eu sou a mosca,_

_que perturba o seu sono._

_Eu sou a mosca,_

_no seu quarto a zumbizar._

Sasuke tinha muitos pesadelos com olhos escarlates e manchas rubras de sangue, em seus sonhos olhos opacos, desprovidos de vida, fitariam o luar e ele acordaria assustado por perceber que aqueles corpos eram os seus pais. Seu futuro era sombrio por uma escolha que não era dele, já que era apenas seu dever conseguir alguma reparação por tantas mortes. Ele precisava vingar o sofrimento de sua família, nem que suas mãos ficassem tintas com o sangue do seu irmão.

Ele precisaria ser o melhor. Em todos os aspectos. O melhor.

E era tão solitário ser o melhor, porque ninguém entendia o que era ter uma casa vazia, exceto aquele menino.

O menino era triste. O menino era solitário. O menino era o pior da turma. O menino se chamava Uzumaki Naruto e ele lhe irritava - aquela era a verdade.

(Porque o menino fez um vínculo com ele de maneira imperceptível ainda na infância, só que Sasuke não percebeu isso)

* * *

_E não adianta_

_vir me dedetizar,_

_pois nem o DDT_

_pode assim me exterminar._

Os anos passaram, Sasuke estava mais forte do que jamais esteve e seus olhos viam mais do que quaisquer outros olhos, mesmo que lágrimas de sangue eventualmente fossem derramadas em batalhas. A verdade é que não importava, o que ele queria era machucar. A destruição, a morte e o renascimento, isso lhe bastaria - mesmo que fosse o oposto da vontade de Itachi.

A sede de sangue o enlouqueceu; a vontade de matar era tanta que às vezes ele mal se reconhecia. Nem sempre aprovava o que via refletido no espelho, pois aquela não era a pessoa que pretendia ser. Por outro lado, Sasuke pensava que nunca teve escolha, que seu destino foi marcado por outras escolhas que definiram o seu caráter; ele foi manipulado de todas as formas, por pessoas que amou, que o amaram e que não se importaram.

A dor era tanta que ele pisou em todos os vínculos que eram importantes; rasgou cada memória feliz que tinha. Ele também deturpou cada sentimento bom que já sentiu, fragmentou-se até restar somente a raiva e o desejo descomunal de ferir, a si e aos outros.

Mas havia um resquício de boa memória que não morria, mesmo que ele tentasse com afinco matar qualquer vestígio daquele laço.

Um pequeno vínculo formado há muito tempo, antes de ser formado o time sete, mais antigo do que a aproximação forçada, do beijo acidental, das discussões por bagatela, da competitividade injustificada; da amizade disfarçada.

Havia um vínculo com Naruto. E este era impossível de quebrar.

* * *

_Porque você mata uma_

_e vem outra em meu lugar!_

Dialogar com o que Uchiha Sasuke se tornou era tomar um banho de água gelada de manhã cedo e comer ramem frio; era realmente ruim, mas necessário. As palavras não alcançariam o coração do idiota do seu melhor amigo. Paciência, os anos lhe fizeram aprender a ter um pouquinho só (quase nada) dessa qualidade.

Naruto só precisaria encontrar outro jeito de convencer Sasuke de que o quê ele fazia era a maior burrice; até mesmo Itachi confiara nele para essa tarefa. Bom, se Uchiha Itachi, narcisista e super-protetor como era, depositou sua confiança nele, então ele tinha alguma chance de convencer o bastardo.

Amigos fazem isso, certo? Quando vêem que um está no caminho errado, então enchem o imbecil de porrada e colocam-no na direção certa, não é? Amigos tentam entender o quebra-cabeças complicado que é o passado alheio, a fim de tornar o peso dos ombros mais leve, para que ambos possam seguir em frente juntos, não é?

Naruto não tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas, não conseguia entender muito sobre como a cabeça de Sasuke funcionava, especialmente nesses últimos anos, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: não desistiria.

Não importava quantos baldes de água fria ou mesmo quantas toneladas de ramem frio ele degustaria: traria o bastardo de volta aos eixos. Não por promessas feitas a outras pessoas, como a Sakura-chan, mas por ele. Porque Sasuke era o seu reflexo no espelho. Era seu melhor amigo, seu rival, seu inimigo e seu irmão.

Ah, Sasuke era simplesmente seu bastardo. Valeria a pena lutar por ele!

* * *

_Eu sou a mosca_

_que pousou em sua sopa_

Sasuke queria destruir, mas também não queria. Porque se Itachi, a pessoa que mais sofreu nisso tudo, não queria destruir, porque ele deveria tomar as dores que não eram suas? Por que ele tinha que escolher tanta dor? Por quê? Por quê?

Então, era inegável agora, se reparasse bem no seu passado, Sasuke poderia ver que ele teve escolhas. Ao longo de toda a sua vida miserável, ele teve escolhas. Poderia ter decidido _não_ se vingar, _não _fugir de Konoha, _não _ter treinado com o Orochimaru, _não_ ter matado Itachi e uma série de outros _nãos_. Ele escolheu errado todas às vezes, porque não havia pré-destinação, essa babaquice feliz era só para os tolos iludidos - como ele fora. E então o que ele é? Um tolo? Talvez. E ele sente raiva. Sasuke sente raiva porque já não sabe mais o que quer.

O vínculo persiste. Naruto ainda não desistiu dele. E ele? Ele desistiu de si mesmo?

* * *

_Eu sou a mosca_

_que pintou pra lhe abusar._

A batalha seria em breve e Naruto estava nervoso e feliz. Feliz e nervoso, porque sabia que essa luta seria seu maior desafio; também seria a última chance. Porque era uma luta de vida ou morte; de sucesso ou fracasso. Naruto sabia que seus amigos não se importavam mais com Sasuke, apenas ele.

E que a verdade fosse dita: ele sempre se importaria com o idiota do Sasuke. Era o vínculo que mais lhe importava, afinal de contas. Aquela seria sua última chance porque o bastardo, provavelmente, não ia parar até conseguir fazer com que ele vestisse o paletó de madeira.

Entretanto, se o bastardo cabeça-dura estava mais forte, ele também estava. E ele socaria tanto o infeliz que daria um jeito naquela cabeça torta do bastardo, disso ele não duvidava.

* * *

_Atenção, eu sou a mosca!_

_A grande mosca!_

_A mosca que perturba o seu sono._

_Eu sou a mosca no seu quarto._

_A zum-zum-zumbizar!_

Céus, como o idiota do Naruto era barulhento! Havia se esquecido disso, na verdade, tinha se esquecido de muitas coisas importantes ao longo dos anos. Mas a cada ferida aberta, a cada golpe recebido, uma lembrança era recuperada.

Porque Naruto não lutava aquela batalha por vingança ou qualquer motivo egoísta: era um combate para trazê-lo de volta, porque aquele tolo ainda tinha esperança. Havia alguém que ainda acreditava nele; alguém que acreditava que ainda havia uma última escolha a ser feita e que ele poderia acertar dessa vez.

Aquele era o único vínculo que valia a pena, certo?

Ainda podia fazer escolha certa. Por Naruto. Porque valia a pena.

* * *

_Observando e abusando,_

_olha do outro lado agora:_

_Eu tô sempre junto de você!_

_Água mole em pedra dura,_

_tanto bate até que fura!_

_Quem, quem é?_

_A mosca, meu irmão!_

E então ele estava em frangalhos, o imbecil estava em acabado. Os dois estavam estirados no vale do fim, arfando como se não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo para preencher seus pulmões, suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas, ambos estavam muito feridos e pareciam dois idiotas que esqueceram as regras básicas sobre o uso do chakra, mas Naruto não se importava realmente nada com isso.

-"Naruto, seu idiota... Você é o meu único... Vínculo que realmente importa. Idiota!" -o bastardo disse isso depois de um tempo e toda aquela dor no seu corpo valeu a pena. Não que ele gostasse de sentir dor ou se sentir tão cansado como daquele jeito, mas Sasuke estava de volta.

O idiota, narcisista, imbecil, babaca, cretino, infeliz e retardado do seu melhor amigo estava de volta. Ele conseguiu.

"-Desculpa por te fazer esperar, Sasuke." -ele retrucou. Talvez se ele tivesse entendido Sasuke antes, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Era uma questão de escolhas e pré-destinação, Naruto achava que as duas situações poderiam ocorrer simultaneamente, bastava olhar o idiota estirado ao seu lado e ele teria certeza disso. Ele estava se sentindo feliz naquele momento, muito feliz mesmo.

Não seria fácil. O imbecil ao seu lado fez um monte de besteira que seria difícil remediar, mas amigo que é amigo tenta livrar o outro da maioria das consequências ruins e Naruto se considerava um bom negociador. Claro que ter um amigo Kazekage e uma Hokage ao seu lado, ser um herói em todas as vilas ajudaria também, mas não é como se Sasuke não tivesse ajudado nessa última batalha. Talvez ambos tivessem uma nova chance para recomeçar.

Recomeçar... Ele gostou desse verbo. E ao julgar o olhar que Sasuke lhe dava, Naruto tinha certeza que o outro pensava a mesma coisa, porque naquele momento estariam de volta ao mesmo caminho, com os mesmos objetivos.

Era tudo o que importava no momento.

* * *

**Confesso que me sinto trollada pelo destino. Explico: a letra da música é o cúmulo do LOLZ, não importa as implicações por detrás dela (toda aquela coisa de ditadura militar e afins) e mesmo assim consegui escrever um texto, o qual eu realmente gostei de escrever.**

**Por outro lado, eu tenho umas ideias muito melhores para fics SasuNaru, NaruSasu e Sasunarufem, mas por algum motivo eu não consigo desenvolvê-las. E eu andava bem frustrada por não conseguir escrever nada de Naruto, sendo que é o fandom que eu tenho mais desenvoltura na escrita, mas enfim, consegui escrever essa fic num surto da madrugada! (E que surto! São três da manhã!)**

**Eu gostei muito de escrever os pontos de vista do Naruto, mas não sei se consegui capturar a sua essência, já que eu sempre tive problemas em retratá-lo. Mesmo o Sasuke, que para mim é mais fácil escrever, me parece estranhamente fora do personagem.**

**Mas eu ainda considero essa fanfic um progresso porque pelo menos eu consegui escrever algo do fandom e essa é uma vitória pessoal!**

* * *

**Para a Hee: **_Não sei se você ainda gosta de naruto (eu sei da sua febre por comics, mas eu realmente não saberia escrever nesse fandom, sabe?), mas eu realmente quis escrever algo para ti. Se essa fic não ficou boa, você só me diz o par que gostaria de um texto. Talvez eu tente escrever algo de Blackamour para ti. Mas espero que curta essa fic._

* * *

**Ficaria muito feliz se alguém lesse essa fic e me dissesse o que achou, sabe? Eu gosto de conversar com gente do fandom! Prometo responder todas as reviews dessa fic por PM!**


End file.
